Dimension Jump
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: The story takes place when four girls drop out of the sky and into Shigure's backyard... strange? Yes.. but not as strange as the fact as they fell as ANIMALS. note: lots of cussing, fights and misbehavior. Fruits Basket with a twist in the Chinese Zodiac


Dimension JumpChapter: Why are we animals?

It was a good day for once… until we fell through a wormhole and are now FALLING OUT OF THE SKY! SERIOUSLY THE SKY?! WHY IS GOD FROWNING UPON US TODAY!

Destiny's POV

I didn't realize it yet but as we were falling I felt strange for once and it wasn't a good strange. It was the kind of strange like someone was stalking you after you had a car accident kind of strange. I felt smaller and lighter. I felt like the size of an animal cub.

I didn't think any of it until I felt ground underneath my feet. When I opened my eyes I saw a new place that surrounded me. I noticed three other creatures on the ground. What were they? They look familiar but I don't know any animals? I shrugged it off as I hear a person walk out from the house we were apparently by.

I saw a familiar but not quite recognizable face of a character I remember lightly. Tohru Honda was her name I think. When she looked at me all I could do was flinch as she screamed dropped the basket she was carrying of laundry and ran back inside yelling, "Shigure! Shigure! There's something in the backyard! COME QUICK!"

It suddenly clicked together in my mind. We were in fruits basket. I only watched and never said a word as Shigure walked outside in his usual kimono. He looked down at me after Tohru pointed us out. Shigure walked over to me and picked me up buy my arms; at least I think it was my arms? His face softens as he hugged me. "Aw~ what an adorable kitty." I quirked my eyebrow or what I think was my eyebrow? Kitty?

I look down at the ground to see a Cherry red furred lion. The lion groaned and moaned in pain. "What the heck happened to us?" I could tell from an instant that the voice was familiar. The lion looked up at me and what was on her face but a pair of glasses. Behind them was a pair of blue-green eyes. The lion gasped and yelled. "What the hell?! Why are you a Panther?!" I realized it was Tasha… "Why are you asking me?! Why the hell are you a lion?!" I look back a Tohru is having trouble standing on her own two feet.

"Paloma! Paloma, damn girl wake the hell up!" Tasha yelled as she pulled on what appeared to be a snow leopard's ear. "Cora! Wake the hell up Damnit!" she rushed to what appeared to be a Panda wearing a brown fedora.

20 minutes later we are inside Shigure's house and are relaxing. Then a thought occurred to me. "Where the hell are our clothes?" the second I said that. Clothes started falling from the sky. "I'll get them!" Tohru exclaimed as she gathered up the clothing from the yard.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up to see a mop head of hair which was orange. A yawn spouted from him as he looked down on me. He scratched his head turned to the left and then the right before yelling at me. "Why the hell is there a Panther in my spot?!" his words got half cut off due to a loud yawn.

I sort of held back laughter as I remarked. "Why _not _have a panther in your spot." He did a double take on me before punching himself in the face. "D-d-id you just talk?!" he stuttered as he looked at me with freaked out eyes. "Well duh, we are people too you know!" Tasha spoke up over the other side of the table. Kyo looked in between us. That's when I heard a second pair of footsteps coming down stairs. I heard a thud against the wall before a sleepy silver-haired boy walks into the living room.

That's when the room filled up with smoke making a _Poof _sound. I look back up and I see Yuki walking into the kitchen dragging Shigure behind him as he calls out. "Why are there naked girls in the living room?!" I look back to Kyo who was flustered and red. "Hentai!" I screamed as a half-dressed Tasha pounces across the table and lands on Kyo's back. "Gah!" He screams when Tasha lands on him, pressing her foot on his head keeping it down while she sat on him. What she was wearing as a lacy blue bra and black boy shorts.

"Don't suffocate him." I said as I shook both Cora and Paloma vigorously so they could get dressed. "Huh?" they both said as they woke to see Tasha sitting on Kyo. Paloma was the first to react. "Ah! Kyo! What are you doing Tasha?!" she just shrugged and said while pointing.

"He was looking at us. And by the way you're naked. Go put your clothes on!" the minute that word comes out Shigure's already prancing towards us. "Naked~?" he sounded almost gleeful as Tasha grabbed my boot and chucked it at Shigure's head.

"That was MY BOOT!" I shouted at her while I pulled on my boxers. She just laughed it off saying. "It was the heaviest out of all of our shoes! I had to make him pass out!" she continued to subconsciously keep Kyo's head down while he shouted curse words at her unknowingly to herself.

When the words. "Stupid Lion." Come out of Kyo's mouth, Tasha had already thrown him into the yard. "Say something like that again, you idiotic cat!" that's when Yuki came in with Tohru after the rest of us got dressed. "Why is Lion-chan still not in her clothes?" Yuki asked subconsciously as we watch Tasha tear Kyo apart in the yard.

"Don't even ask." I said as I pinched my forehead tightly. I was ashamed of being friend with the idiot in the yard who was terrorizing the poor cat. Soon after pulling Tasha away from Kyo and putting her into her outfit she fell her in which was a green tank top with blue jeans and a black studded jacket and her 'I love zombies' tennis shoes. Her hair was tied to the side with her trimmed short left sided bangs hanging to cover her left eye.

I'm wearing a grim reaper shirt with purple in the background but the shirt is black, with army cameo pants and combat boots with my butterfly necklace with my hair being in a low ponytail. Cora's wearing white tank top with her usual spandex and black jeans with brown boots; her dirty blonde hair was combed back smoothly. Paloma wore her plaited green and white dress shirt with black leggings and flip flops. Her jacket covered her arms and most of her hair which was as dark as mine.

We all sat around the table except Tasha who leaned against the wall, glaring daggers at Kyo. Shigure sat down on the opposite side with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. He looked at each of us before speaking. "So what are your names? Where did you come from and why did you turn into animals?"

Tasha's POV

I get up in Shigure's face. Destiny speaks for us. "I'm Destiny; I have the Year of the Boar Zodiac. That's Tasha, the year of the Rat; this is Paloma, Year of the Ox and last is Cora, the year of the Dog."

Kyo has a depressed sign above his head, Yuki and Shigure are sighing while Tohru is cocking her head to the side. "Eh?" she squeaked as she just stares at us. She gets excited and grabs me hugging me hard before I screamed transforming into a lion.

"Damn! Don't hug me you idiot! I don't like hugs!" I think I scared her a bit but I didn't give jack shit about it because I was pissed enough from earlier with Kyo. "Serves you right, you damn lion!" Kyo screeches at me, in turn I attack his face. "Wanna say that again?!" I screeched at him as I clawed his face.

Kyo grabs me by the waist and asks me something. "If you're born the year of the rat, then why are you a lion?" I never even thought about it. Nor did I care. "How the hell should I know? I don't even god forsaken know how we dropped down from the sky and land in you guy's back yard!" I hissed at Kyo till he put me down.

Shigure got up and came over to me and waved me and Kyo apart. "Now, now. Can we at least introduce ourselves before another squabble starts again?" Paloma gave Shigure a knowing look. "We know who you are already." Everyone gave Paloma a strange look.

Cora stared at Yuki for the longest time before Paloma slapped her. "What?!" she looked back at us. I shook my head at her. "What she means is that we're familiar to you." I chuckled a bit at their confusion but I couldn't help it anyway. I got back up from my seat as I walked over to Yuki. "Nice to meet you, Cousin!" I chuckled as I hugged him and in two giant poofs we turned into animals. "You are the rat, you're adorable!" Destiny said as she picked up Yuki and petted him.

Shigure looked at the four of us, well three because I saw Paloma in the kitchen with Tohru trying to make food for everyone. "Do you girls still go to school?" we looked at each other me, Dest and Cora and then asked. "Yea, why?"

I wish I hadn't asked that….

"I'm gonna enroll you girls in their school. We'll have to register you under Sohma because of your behavior." Shigure says that as if it were sooo simple. I grabbed him by the front of his kimono. "You terrible man, you enroll us in a school when we have no idea how to even get there or how our day is supposed to go?!" I shook him vigorously as Tohru-chan and Paloma came back with sandwiches of turkey, bologna and ham. "Lunch is served! ~" Tohru called as I immediately dropped Shigure's kimono.

I flustered bad as I looked at Yuki. "Where's the school? And is there a uniform requirement?" I asked suspiciously.

Paloma's POV

I have no clue on what was going on. "Nee, Cora-chan?" Cora looked my way nibbling on a turkey sandwich. "Nani?" "What's Tasha going on about?" Cora looked at Shigure, her now appointed cousin. "He signed us into their school." She mumbled around the food in her mouth.

"What?!" I looked at Shigure-chan. "Is that true?!" he nodded before I planted my head on the wide table. Tasha looked at me before asking Yuki again about the uniform requirements.

"Well, it's simple, the boys wear black long sleeved jackets and pants the girls wear short sleeved tops and a skirt."

"No." Both Tasha and Destiny said together. "Wow that was the most vindicating no I ever heard." I sweat dropped as they both glowered at Shigure. "We better get guy uniforms then, Shigure." Tasha replies as her fist hit the table.

"What's the problem with the girl uniforms?" Kyo asked as he took a big bite out of his second sandwich. "I won't ever wear a skirt." Tasha and Destiny said flat out again.

"Just have them go into the school as guys. They have good acting skills. Give them a day and they could probably fool everyone in the school that they're males." Cora sighed as she took a sip of her drink that Tohru had brought out for us.

Destiny's POV

"I want to be known as Daisuke. Daisuke Sohma at school." I said as Shigure wrote it down. He nodded then looked at Tasha. "What's your male name gonna be so we can practice calling you girls that when you're at school." Yuki said kindly to me. "Dreygon. Dreygon Sohma but everyone can call me Drey." I saw her giggle a bit.

This place was gonna have a long total lasting effect on us. And I highly doubt Tasha can pull of being a guy unless one of us teaches her. "You need practice on how to act like a guy." Tasha looked appalled. "What do you mean?!" She gasped in exaggeration. "I say you sound like a gay guy but we need you to act like a normal guy." Kyo and Yuki nodded at what I said.

Tasha looked at me before bursting into tears. "I'll try hard before we have to go into the school." I rolled my eyes at her fake tears gag as I drank some of my water.

Cora looked up from the conversation. "So we'll be your cousins? That simple?" she slammed her hand on the table before getting up. "Where's the toilet?!" She screamed in emotion as she walked around before Tohru with a gentle hand guided her to the open hallway towards the restroom.

Paloma sighed before resting her head against the table. "When do we start?" She asked as Tohru came back. "First we should set them up in their rooms upstairs." Yuki suggested as he got up, waved us to follow and then climbed the stairs.

We followed quietly behind him as he pointed out two rooms across from each other. "This room is yours and this one is also yours, choose carefully on how to live with." He walked back towards his room pulled up extra stuff and gave it to each of us.

"Here is some extra clothing you can sleep in tonight and tomorrow we'll go out together and get you girls some clothes." After handing us the clothing articles, he moves to walk back down stairs where you can hear the news being played.

I grabbed Tasha's arm and pulled her into the room on the right while Paloma and Cora took the other one. We immediately went to change before going back down stairs to gather around the table for a quiet chat before going to bed.

The bed room was a wooden paneled wall with carpet the color of green with a lighting fixture on the ceiling. In the middle of the room were two beds, more like mattress layed out on the floor, with just a blanket and a single pillow on each. The blanket on the left which was my bed was black with red flowers on it. Tasha's was a blue blanket with black butterflies on it.

I set my necklace and bracelet's on the dresser by my bedside. Tasha undid her hair from its usual pony tail and placed the chungle on her wrist and waved out her cherry blossom red hair with shorter bangs on the right side and longer ones on the left, it was done as if someone cut it with a samurai sword. Her hair complimented her face gradually to make her pale white skin stand out.

I undid mine and waved out my slightly bleached ends with dark brown hair, together my hair is slightly longer than hers.

Cora's POV

I yawned as I watched Paloma take off her Pikachu jacket. She always wears that thing and sometimes it makes her more adorable than she already does. She has plain brown hair and brown eyes from what I can tell. I looked at myself in the mirror; I could see smudges on my glasses that weren't there before. As I wiped away the smudges, Paloma asks.

"Hey, Cora?" I squint at my glasses as I replies cleaning them. "What's wrong?" She flops on her bed that had red with blue birds on her blanket. Mine was green with white daises on it. I looked at her after replacing my glasses on my face. "Do you think we'll do well at their school?" She had a worried look in her eyes. I gave her a smile before replying.

"It'll be alright as long as we stick together with Tohru and the guys, we'll be fine." I untied my shoes before putting them by the dresser before hopping into bed with the clothes Yuki gave us on. I folded up my glasses before putting them on the floor closest to my pillow.

"Let's hope we'll do ok for now. So try and get some sleep, Paloma." Before I was even finished speaking I could hear quiet and slow breathing coming from Paloma's bed. I sighed before flicking off the lamp and closing my eyes.

Tasha's POV

I yawned as I pulled my shoes off which I almost forgot to do as Destiny placed her glasses on the floor beside her while I put mine on the dresser next to my bracelet and pendant. It was an X-ray of a skull in a purple hue which my mother gave me.

Destiny was already sounding asleep as I got into my bed. I was so sleepy my eyes almost closed on themselves before I could even blink. "Hope school here isn't as killer as it was back home, damn." I yawned before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this amazing four-five part series. This is gonna be a fun ride as we travel the universes of my favorite anime worlds! XD**

**Hope you like review and favor this story and please stay tuned for the next chapter and hope you guys enjoy your spring break and hopefully I'll be able to write this next chapter while even on vacation. **

**Note: every chapter I'll provide info on myself and my friends and how they act and what their animals are. They will often change their behavior during the progressive stages so keep following along the storyline. **


End file.
